


Confessions

by ellebeedarling



Series: Kaidan Porn Week 2018 [3]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Confessions of love, Explicit Sexual Content, Kaidan Porn Week 2018, M/M, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebeedarling/pseuds/ellebeedarling
Summary: John and Kaidan's steamy sparring session takes on a deeper meaning when John tells Kaidan that he loves him for the first time.





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Because everyone has to write at least one sparring-turns-to-smut story in their fanfic career, right?
> 
> Written for Kaidan Porn Week at [spectrekaidanalenko](spectrekaidanalenko.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.

“You’re going down, Alenko.”

 

“In your dreams, Shepard.” 

 

“Heh, just about every night.” John’s voice turned to that smooth, wicked timbre that set Kaidan’s nerves on fire. Every time.

 

He barely suppressed a shiver, but he couldn’t let Shepard have the victory so easily. Rolling his eyes, he grabbed the sparring mats and began pulling them into the middle of the cargo bay. “Care to put your money where your mouth is?” 

 

Shepard shrugged one shoulder, his lopsided smirk that drove Kaidan crazy - in every way - firmly in place. “What’d you have in mind?” 

 

Kaidan tapped his chin in mock contemplation, then let a wicked grin spread his lips. “Winner gets head?” 

 

Lust immediately danced through Shepard’s eyes. Sapphire irises gave way to onyx pupils, and this time, Kaidan did let a shudder wrack his body. The heat from that gaze could melt titanium. “Oh, it is  _ so _ on,” Shepard rumbled, and Kaidan’s eyes were drawn downward toward the half-hard outline in the man’s gym shorts. The Commander smirked again, kicked off his shoes, and stepped into the center of the mat. 

 

Kaidan joined him, making a show of loosening muscles and rolling his neck. Shepard’s grin widened as he merely dropped into a fighting stance. As soon as Kaidan took up his stance, Shepard reached down to skate his fingers over the erection that was already beginning to tent his shorts. Kaidan’s eyes were drawn to the movement and John used the distraction to his advantage. Darting forward, Shepard wrapped his arms around Kaidan’s waist and used his foot to sweep the Major’s legs out from under him. They went down hard on the mat, but Kaidan couldn’t care less. 

 

Shepard’s lips were on his in an instant, tongue diving deep for a bruising kiss. Kaidan groaned, unable to resist the man when he was like this. Shepard ground his hips downward and they both released strangled moans. 

 

“You don’t play fair.” 

 

“I’ll stop at nothing to get what I want, K,” Shepard drawled before dipping for another kiss. “You should know that by now.” 

 

Kaidan’s laugh was breathless.

 

“You usually put up more of a fight than this,” Shepard said. He nuzzled into Kaidan’s neck, nipping, sucking, licking the tender skin. 

 

“Fuck,” Kaidan moaned. “I do, but I’ve been thinking about sucking you off all damn day.” 

 

A tremor raced through Shepard’s body and he whimpered, “Jesus Christ, talk about not playing fair.” He rocked his hips down, both of them shuddering. “Don’t let me stop you.” 

 

Kaidan wrapped one leg around John’s and twisted forward, deftly rolling them over and reversing their positions. Shepard’s grin was wild and uninhibited and Kaidan was drowning in it. Like always. 

 

He propped himself up with one hand beside Shepard’s head, then reached down to slip his other hand under John’s shirt. Smooth skin over hot, hard muscle met his fingertips and he leaned down to kiss his lover again. Shepard kissed like he did everything else - all in, nothing held back, like every kiss was a matter of galactic security. As if life and death hung in the balance. With each kiss, Kaidan was utterly devoured, torn apart only to be rebuilt again - renewed. 

 

There was nothing in the universe that could compare to it. 

 

Kaidan pulled away, smirking at Shepard’s red, puffy lips, the hint of stubble burn on his chin. Fuck he looked good like this - lust-crazed and doped up. 

 

It was rather idiotic of them to do this here in the shuttle bay where anyone could walk in or watch them from the observation deck above, but the world always seemed to slip away from them when he was with Shepard. 

 

John leaned up on his elbows when Kaidan shoved his shirt up and began kissing down his torso. The look on his face would have brought Kaidan to his knees if he hadn’t already been there. Shepard’s mouth hung open in a mix of shock and awe. His eyes were blown out wide, and he never took them off of Kaidan and what he was doing. 

 

Applying soft, wet kisses, he moved down Shepard’s chest and stomach, nuzzling into the soft skin of his belly. Shepard was all muscle, wrapped in the most velvety skin Kaidan had ever touched, but his belly made for a lovely cushion, and Kaidan could never resist lingering there with his lips or fingertips. John chuckled - as he did every time when Kaidan blatantly displayed his fixation. Kaidan ignored him and fingered the trail of coarse hairs leading from John’s navel to his groin. The happiest trail in existence. 

 

Shepard’s dick stood proudly at attention, and Kaidan groaned as he swiped his tongue over the head, the flavor of pre-come exploding on his tongue. “Damn you taste good,” he muttered. 

 

John’s chuckle twisted into a strangled noise when Kaidan sucked him straight to the back of his throat. “Fuck,” he hissed, falling back onto the mat again and covering his face with his hands. “Holy shit, K.” His words were muffled into the palms of his hands and Kaidan laughed around the cock in his mouth causing Shepard to jerk and thrust up into him. 

 

Kaidan gripped the base to hold him steady and dove down, over and over, pulling that beautiful dick into his mouth again and again. Shepard was going insane, writhing and squirming on the floor, fingers scrabbling against the mat for any sort of purchase. 

 

“Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck, _ ” he growled before biting down on his fist to keep quiet. 

 

Kaidan revelled in it all, feeling ridiculously proud and immensely gratified that he could reduce this powerful man to a quivering pile of jelly. He pulled off to catch his breath and began to pump Shepard’s dick with slow strokes. 

 

“Kaidan, fuck me, please, Jesus hell.” 

 

“We don’t have any lube,” Kaidan said with a grin. 

 

“Check my pockets,” Shepard panted. “And fucking hurry.” 

 

Laughing, he pulled John’s shorts the rest of the way off and dug through the pockets until he found several packets of lube. He snorted, “I think you have high hopes there.” 

 

“What’s the matter? You not  _ up _ for it?” Shepard flashed his cheesiest grin and Kaidan just rolled his eyes. 

 

“You’re much better at fucking than making jokes,” he said, spreading some lube onto his fingers then leaning down to shut the man up with a kiss. 

 

“Pretty sure my feeling is hurt,” Shepard pouted. 

 

Kaidan bit Shepard’s lip and sucked it into his mouth as he thrust a finger into John’s ass. He grinned and released John’s lip when the Commander cried out and arched off the floor. “I love you like this,” he murmured, pressing gentle kisses against the man’s throat as he worked to stretch him open. 

 

“I love  _ you. _ ” 

 

Kaidan raised his head and looked into John’s eyes, stunned. Shepard had never uttered the phrase before, though Kaidan knew they both felt it. A telltale blush crept up John’s cheeks, but he didn’t back down. He held Kaidan’s eyes captive with his own and smiled - a genuine, affectionate, heartwarming smile. 

 

“I love you, too,” Kaidan said, voice rusty from choking on emotion. 

 

John cupped the back of his head, fingers threading through thick hair as he pulled him down until their lips were pressed lightly together. “I’ve loved you for a long time, Kaidan.” He glanced around the room then laughed. “Though this may not have been the best scenario to tell you.” 

 

Kaidan laughed too and kissed John. “It’s very  _ you, _ ” he said with a smile before remembering what they were in the middle of doing. He slipped another finger inside of John, watching with newfound appreciation as the man’s head pressed back into the sparring mat, eyes rolling back into his head. He latched his lips onto John’s Adam’s apple, sucking and licking until Shepard was moaning again. 

 

“I’m ready,” he breathed, fingers threading through Kaidan’s hair. “Please, K… wanna feel you.” 

 

Tamping down the urge to move too quickly, he slowly withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his dick. This moment suddenly felt too special, too important, to rush through. He thrust his hips gently, swallowing back a curse at the silky feel of John’s body wrapped around his cock. “Love you,” he murmured, pressing soft kisses to Shepard’s lips, chin, and jaw.

 

“Love you, too. Always.” 

 

“Always,” Kaidan echoed. 

 

As they moved together, Shepard kept his eyes locked on Kaidan’s, his fingers brushing tenderly over Kaidan’s jaw and neck. He pulled him in for gentle kisses before breaking away again to stare in awe. His hands moved through Kaidan’s hair, down his neck, over the damp skin of his shoulders as though he were seeing and touching Kaidan for the first time. 

 

It was so damned overwhelming. The feeling of being inside him. The way John was looking at him as if he was the most precious thing in the world. The the loving way Shepard touched him. 

 

“Gonna come,” Kaidan whispered, squeezing his hand between them to take hold of John’s cock. 

 

“Me, too.” 

 

With just a few swipes of Kaidan’s hand, John arched off the floor again, spilling between them with a silent cry. Kaidan followed him with a quiet whimper then kissed the man deeply, full of love and longing. 

 

They stilled and stayed on the floor wrapped around each other. Soft kisses and touches were shared until Kaidan softened and slipped out of his lover. Shepard groaned and sat up, moving to sit where he could lean against a few stacked crates. He beckoned Kaidan over and pulled him into his lap. Kaidan straddled him, resting his head on John’s shoulder. 

 

“We shouldn’t have done this here,” he said. 

 

“The sex? Or confessions of love?” Shepard asked, sounding a bit nervous. 

 

“The sex,” Kaidan said, trying to reassure him. Now that the words had been said, he’d tell John every day for the rest of his life. There would never be a day that passed without Shepard knowing exactly how he felt. “Never regret saying ‘I love you.’”

 

Shepard wrapped his arms around Kaidan’s back and held him close. “Me either.” They were quiet for a long time before Shepard spoke again. “When this war is over, I’m going to lock you in a room for a week while we fuck like bunnies.” 

 

Kaidan snorted. “Is that so?” 

 

“Mmhm.”

 

“And after?”

 

“I’m gonna retire.” 

 

Kaidan sat up to look at John. “Really?” 

 

John’s head dropped back against the crate behind him and he closed his eyes. “I’m so damn tired, K.”

 

“I know you are.” Kaidan smoothed his palm over the prickly stubble on John’s head. “So what are your post-retirement plans?” 

 

“Thought maybe we’d get married.” Shepard cracked one eye open to look at his lover, and Kaidan cocked his head to the side.

 

“Did you just propose to me?” 

 

Shepard shrugged and lifted his head to stare at Kaidan’s chest. Nervous fingers began toying with the hair there and he licked his lips. “What would you say if I did?”

 

Kaidan took John’s chin between his forefinger and thumb and lifted it so he could see into his man’s eyes. “I’d say ‘hell yes!’”

 

John’s smile was blinding as he met Kaidan’s eyes and pulled him in for a kiss. “Then yes, I just proposed.” 

 

Kaidan laughed and shook his head. “Hell yes!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [ellebeedarling](ellebeedarling.tumblr.com)
> 
> Much love,   
> Elle


End file.
